


It's Okay To Call Out For Help

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Exhaustion, Fainting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Its small but there - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Not Beta Read, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Patton is plagued at night with anxietys, worry, and self doubt. Because of his thoughts, he becomes distant and avoids touch. When the mix of exhaustion and touch starvation becomes too much, what will happen to the fun loving father figure figment?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	It's Okay To Call Out For Help

That night, Patton sat in the darkness of his room, mind racing. He couldn't pin down one or two of his thoughts, but he knew they where somthing he would think about all day, and night. It's always the usual, 'you're not enough,' and 'you always let everyone down.' They were somthing he was used too, sure, but that didn't mean that their punches stopped causing bruises. 

The thoughts came every night, but it was only recently when they had caused Patton actual harm. Someone had made the off hand comment one day that Patton was the most clingy out of all of the sides, and his brain decided to have a free for all and go along with it. They made Patton stay up all night, leaving him to try and fight his fatigue head on through out the day. 

The dreaded thoughts caused him to stray away from the other sides touches, scared he was bothering the others, or making them uncomfortable. Sure, he was a little touch starved because of it, but it was a small price to pay so that his family was okay and comfortable. They mattered more to him then himself. 

It had been a few days since Pat had last slept. He was moody, exhausted, and couldn't think straight. He even accidentally snapped at Roman, which is somthing he never did. His head ached, but it was fine. His kiddos came first. 

Everything came crashing down one morning, however, when Patton was late. He would make breakfast for everyone in the morning, but one day he stayed in his room too long. He was so out of it that he didn't even notice the time. 

He ran as fast as he could in his state into the common area once he realized what time it was. Standing in the doorway, he saw Logan and Virgil laughing over coffee, and Roman in the kitchen making pancakes. Everyone's chatter and conversation halted once they saw Patton in the hallway, he looked like a mess. 

His hair was in all different directions, the dark circles looked like he just came from Virgils bedroom, and his clothes were wrinkled and disheveled. Everyone was worried.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Virgil asked timidly. 

"Yeah, Pat. You look like the Dragon Witch got to you," Roman said afterword. Logan however just studied Patton like he was about to collapse.... 

"Y-yeah kiddos. I-I'm fine," however, once the words were spoken, Patton felt his knees buckle and felt himself get lightheaded. In the background he faintly heard Logan and Roman shout, and Virgil yelp in surprise. 

The last thing he remembered before hitting his head on the floor, was Logan's small,

"I knew it." 

* * *

Patton woke up groggily to voices next to him. He slowly started to realize that he was on the couch in the common room, that the voices came from Logan and Virgil. Patton groaned and turned his head to the side and saw that Roman was sitting next to him with a glass of water in his hands. Once he had noticed that Patton was awake, however, he dropped the water on the ground, silently cursing. 

Logan frowned, but when he saw that their cardigan clad dad was awake, his frown turned into a worried smile. 

"Hello, Patton, how do you feel?" Patton only groaned again in return. He felt a little better, he actually got some sleep which was good, but he still didn't feel _there._ He felt a little dizzy still, and his head had a dull ache. 

Logan reached forward and placed his hand on Pattons head, causing two things to happen. 

The first thing was that Patton flinched away from the touch. Logan was puzzled, but he couldn't examine and ask why because Virgil beat him to it. The second thing actually, was when Virgil ran forward, he acidently rammed into Logan, causing him to fall over. 

As Virgil worried over Patton, Roman helped pick Logan up and back to his feet, giving Patton his water. The anxious side tried to help Patton sit up, but it seemed he was straying from everyoned touch. 

Slowly but surely, Patton drank the water he was given and the ache in his head went away a little. 

"Pat, why dont you like it when we touch you?" Logan asked, giving a half hearted glare to the purple clad man. 

"Yeah, you usually love it when we hug or cuddle or somthing," Roman tacked on to Logans statement so that he felt included, even if he had no idea what he was doing or if it was helping. 

The father figure only sighed and folded in on himself. 

"I-I... I thought that I was making you guys uncomfortable or... or that I was being too clingy," he mumbled. The atmosphere in the room was so thick, Roman could cut it with his katana. 

"Dad... you could never make us feel that way. We love your hugs, your small and soft touches, they're comfortable." Virgil said softly and tender. 

"Yeah, Dadster. If we ever wanted you to stop holding us and comforting us, then we wouldve told you," Roman said, wringing his hands together. He sat down next to Virgil and slowly put a hand on top of Pattons knee. Patton flinched away again, but Roman persisted. He soon aloud the princes touch, and he even leaned into it. 

Logan was silent, but his act spoke a hundred words. He glided over and wrapped his arms around his friend, surprising everyone in the room. It took Patton by surprise, but he soon returned the hug, breath hitching in silent sobs. 

"Cuddle time?" Virgil asked when the two finally pulled apart. 

"Yeah, Kiddo. Cuddle time is long overdo," Patton replied. 

Soon, there were blankets thrown across the room, and in the middle was a cuddle pile of limbs and smiles. Everyone was asleep, and Patton was the only one awake. He looked around, but all he saw were loving faces and smiles. He sighed in content, and fell asleep, dreaming for the first time in days. 


End file.
